leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi Tsukino (PGSM)
Usagi Tsukino is the civilian identity of Sailor Moon and the present-day incarnation of Princess Serenity. This is the second live-action depiction of the original manga character. Profile Usagi Tsukino is an average girl in her second year of middle school at Juuban Junior High, She adores Minako's singing and has a crush on Mamoru also known as Tuxedo Mask. Like in the anime she is clumsy and helps her friends. She doesn't fail her first transformation attempt, but she expresses surprise upon becoming a Senshi. As opposed to her other incarnations, she seems to be less of a crybaby. In episode 1 she meets Luna and, with her assistance, becomes Sailor Moon and is given the mission of finding her teammates, the other Solar Senshi, and save Earth from the Dark Kingdom. During battles she gets to know Tuxedo Mask, and develops an enormous crush on him making Tuxedo Mask show his real form and then marry in the Special Act. After a while she develops a close bond with her Senshi comrades as they become friends and help each other. After Tuxedo Mask's death, it leave a heavy impact on Usagi, resulting with her trasformation into Princess Serenity. Appearance In the live-action series, Usagi has black hair, kept in its trademark odango style, and brown eyes. Biography While running to school, a plush cat falls from the sky and lands on her head. She puts the cat on a rail and continues to run to school. It stands up and observes her afterwards. Later when Usagi goes to bed to take a nap, she finds the plush cat waiting for her. The plush cat moves and talks to her, leaving Usagi scared. It introduces itself as Luna and tells her that she is a Sailor Senshi that must destroy a great evil that can only be destroyed by a princess. Usagi thinks it's all a dream and goes back to bed. Luna then leaves behind a cellphone, tells her to avoid the jewelry show at OSA-P, and leaves. After waking up Usagi goes shopping and gets the feeling that Naru was in danger and goes to the jewelry show. Luna sees her again and gives her the Heart Moon Brooch. Luna tells her to take a picture of one of the models. When Usagi does, she is disguised as the model. After this, she enters the show through the back entrance to the hall. The show finishes and Naru's mother comes up on stage to steal energy from everyone there. Usagi appears and tells her to stop. However, Naru's mother (who was a youma) starts to attack her. Luna tells Usagi to transform using the phrase "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi follows her orders and transforms into Sailor Moon. Trivia * In Act Zero, before becoming aware of her identity as Sailor Moon, Usagi cosplayed as "Sailor Rabbit" to fight against jewelry thieves. *In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Usagi has two character songs: Over Rainbow Tour and Here We Go! -Shinjiru Chikara-. She also shared a character song with the other Inner Senshi called Friend. *Miyuu Sawai, the actress who plays Usagi, auditioned for the role cause her friends insisted it. It is mentioned during the behind the scenes video before the series aired on television. *In comparison with the original series, she seems to be more mature and caring about important things. For example, she isn't much of a crybaby, and cries when something bad happens to her close ones. *Along with Ami and Minako, they're the only senshi to not keep their actual hair color when transforming. Gallery |-|Screencaps= |-|Specials = Category:PGSM characters Category:PGSM Category:Humans Category:Civilian identities Category:Female Category:PGSM Biographies Category:Royalty